


Let me be your comfort

by Bluedragon_23



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Trans Akali, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragon_23/pseuds/Bluedragon_23
Summary: Akali just wanted to play her game. Evelynn needed some reassurance, things happen.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Seraphine/rell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Let me be your comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Um I don’t where to start. I should warn you Akali is trans. If that isn’t your thing I highly suggest you don’t read it. Those of you that don’t mind get ready. It’s really spicy and I’m sorry In advance 😂. Also this was a request from a friend, I hope you it bud. As always please enjoy and I’m sorry for any errors.

Akali just wanted to play her game in peace. Ahri and Kai’sa were out on a date, Seraphine was hanging out with Rell, and Evelynn was out doing Evelynn things. She basically had the house to herself and she was free to do whatever she pleased. So why is that whenever she tries to play her game, something Interrupts her. The first incident was bao knocking something down in the kitchen. Akali had to clean up a shit ton of glass and had to make sure she didn’t cut herself. 

The second incident was a sudden phone call from Qiyana. They ended up talking for almost two hours. Qiyana had wanted to fill her in about her date with Neeko. She also asked Akali for some advice. After that, the last and final incident was Akali’s growling stomach. She didn’t eat anything this morning, with a tired sigh she got up and fixed her something quick. Now she was ready to emerge herself in the world of call of duty. 

She booted her system up and grabbed her gaming headset, as well as her controller. She turned her tv on and made herself comfortable in her gaming chair. The moment she logged into her game she got a notification from Ekko. She couldn’t help but smirk when she saw it was an invitation to join his party. She hit accept and the loading screen came on. As soon as she’s in the party lobby she’s greeted with cheers. 

“Well if it isn't the baddest in the game” Ekko said. Akali laughed and gave him a response. 

“You already know bro, ready to go war and get these noobs outta here?” She asked. She noticed got a notification on her phone when the screen lit up. She was about to grab it when ekko spoke again. 

“Always mamas, let’s get em outta here” and with that, the game started and Akali completely forgot about her phone. Not realizing the amount of trouble she was about to get herself in. 

  
  


Time flew by as Akali continued to play the game with ekko. They were on a winning streak and she wasn’t stopping now. She was playing her tenth round when she suddenly felt a pair of hands firmly grasped her shoulder. She jumped up, her headphones dropping from her head, she also dropped her controller in the process. She spun around and came face to face with a very amused Evelynn. 

Her silted golden eyes bore into Akali’s azure ones. Akali pouted and folded her arms. “Jesus Eve, you nearly sent me to the afterlife! It’s not funny” she says, as Evelynn tries to cover her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Serves you right for ignoring me, rouge” Evelynn says. Akali gave her a look of pure confusion until she looked down at her phone. Her face paled as she noticed she had 10 missed calls and 9 unread messages. She sheepishly scratched the back of her neck as turned to face Eve. “S-sorry babe, I kinda got caught up in the game. I didn’t mean to ignore you” she says, her voice full of sincerity. 

A thoughtful expression formed Evelynn’s face, as she placed her fingers under her chin. “Hmm, I’ll accept your apology on one condition” she says, as she takes a step towards Akali. Her red bottom heels clicked against the hardwood floor, as she invaded Akali’s personal space. The rouge found herself swallowing hard, as golden eyes trailed down her body. Evelynn’s heels made her another inch taller then Akali, making the woman even more intimidating. 

Akali wasn’t complaining though, she found it absolutely sexy. “What’s that condition babe?” She asked, trying to act as if this whole thing wasn’t turning her on. A devilish smirk appeared on Evelynn’s lips as her eyes landed on Akali’s very own lips. Akali got the message loud and clear. She wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s neck, slightly standing on her tippy toes, and gently pressed her lips against Eve’s. 

A soft groan escaped Evelynn’s lips as she wrapped her arms around Akali’s waist, pulling the shorter girl closer. Akali decided to be bold and brushed her tongue against Evelynn’s bottom lip. She could taste the grape flavored lip gloss Evelynn wore, she wanted more. Eve parted her lips and kail swiftly slipped her tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Gentle moans and audible gasps for breath filled the room. 

Their tongues danced around each other, as akali ran her fingers through Evelynn’s soft lilac locks, she could feel one of Eve’s lashers gently wrapping itself around her ankle. The silk like appendage felt cool against her hot skin. Eve couldn’t help but sneak one of her hands under Akali’s shirt. She gently clawed at the girls abs, relishing at the way Akali shiverd. Unfortunately Akali had to break away from the kiss, much to Eve’s disappointment. 

She couldn’t really be upset because Akali needed oxygen in her lungs. The poor girl was breathing heavily, her cheeks were a deep red hue, and her eyes were dark with lust. She suddenly felt something poking at her front. She glanced down and a huge grin spreads on her face. 

“ _Oh?”_

Akali gives her a look of confusion as she follows Evelynn’s line of sight. Her eyes widened and entire body heats up as she notices the bulge forming in her shorts. “Well someone is _definitely_ happy to see _me~”_ Evelynn all but purred. A sudden twitch in Akali’s shorts seemed to be a response. Akali buried her face in the crock of Evelynn’s neck, a groan of embarrassment escapes her lips, as Evelynn begins to chuckle. 

“Don't be embarrassed, darling,” Evelynn says, as she gently pats Akali’s head. “It brings me great joy to know that I can still get _little rouge at attention~”_ she said. 

“Oh my god Eve, shut up!” Akali yelled, although it was muffled because her face was still buried in Evelynn’s neck. The only response she got was wholehearted laughter. She felt Evelynn’s body shake while she laughed. She sighed and closed her eyes. This couldn’t get anymore embarrassing could it? The answer was yes, yes it could. 

_“Kail? You still there bro?”_ Ekko said, his voice slightly echoed in the room. Akali wanted nothing more than to disappear from existence. She slightly pulled away from Eve and spoke. “Yeah man, I’m still here. I got jumped scared by my girlfriend, is all” she says. Evelynn gives Akali an amused “are you serious” look. Akali shrugged her shoulders and gave Eve a peck kiss. When she moved away she could see the hunger in the woman’s eyes. 

Ekko had said something but it fell on deaf ears. She was painfully reminded of how hard she was, when she felt Evelynn gently palm her bulge. “E-Eve!” She gasped out, praying to god that Ekko wouldn’t hear her. Evelynn wasn’t being fair and to add salt to injury, she was wearing _that_ outfit today. Said outfit consisted of a white button shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of black leather pants. The top buttons of her shirt were undone, exposing a bit of collar as well as some cleavage. 

Akali sees a hint of a black lace bra underneath. The pants that Evelynn where's snuggly holds on to her thick thighs, as well as her plump ass. Evelynn had a beautiful voluptuous form and she knew it. Akali felt so lucky to have such a beautiful woman by her side. It must have shown on her face because Evelynn gave her a soft smile. Deciding that she teased the girl long enough, she removed her hand from Akali’s bulge. 

She then proceeded to give Akali a kiss on the forehead before she removed herself from the girl. Her lasher wasn’t very fond of the idea of letting go of Akali’s ankle. But ales, it couldn’t disobey its master, it unraveled itself and made its way back inside Evelynn’s back. Akali gave her a look of confusion. She instantly missed her girlfriend’s warmth. She was about to ask Eve if everything was ok, but Evelynn raised her hand. 

Akali instantly closed her mouth, knowing that that was the sign that Evelynn was about to speak. 

“Everything is fine darling. I just wanted to come up and see you. I still have some things I need to take care of. You can go back to your game but..” she said, trailing off as she moved directly next to Akali’s ear. “ _Once I get back I want you all to myself, understand?”_ She said, her hot breath tickling the shell of Akali’s ear. Akali shiverd, but she nodded her head nonetheless. Pleased with her answer, she gave a light nip to Akali’s ear and moved away. 

She chuckled mercilessly as she walked away from the girl, leaving her high and dry. Ok maybe she wanted to tease her a little more, sue her. She could feel Akali’s eyes burning holes in her back. She put on a show was swaying her hips, knowing it would drive her lover insane. A quick glance back confirmed her suspicion. Akali was biting her lip as she watched Evelynn’s ass. The bulge in her pants only grew and Eve was tempted to go back. 

Work was calling to her however, and she couldn’t ignore it. So with a heavy sigh she threw a wink at her little rogue and made her grand exit. Akali stood there in complete disbelief. Eve had really come up there to tease her, turn her on beyond belief, and then leave. Unbelievable. She looked down at her boner and sighed, she had two options here. She could tell Ekko that she had to go and take care of herself, or she could ignore it and continue to play with Ekko. 

She chose the second option. She sighed and thought about things that would turn her off. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She picked up her controller and her headset. “Hey man sorry about that. Ready to get back to kicking some ass?” She said. She chuckled when Ekko responded enthusiastically. 

* * *

A few more hours had passed and it was now 8 pm. Evelynn still hadn’t come back up and Akali was slightly worried. She checked her phone to see if she possibly had any new text messages but there were none. She had come to a quick decision and called Ekko. 

“Hey bro, I’m ‘bout to log off for the night. I might come back a little bit later ok?”

“Ard kail, it was fun. Tell Eve I said wassup”

“Will do” and with that, Akali left the game chat and got up. She took her headset off and placed both that and her controller on the little coffee table. She starched, sighing in satisfaction as her bones popped in place. A small yawn escaped her throat as she walked out of her room and into the hallway. The patter of her feet was the only thing that could be heard. A small frown formed on her face. She had walked past Evelynn’s room and noticed she wasn’t in there.

Her door was wide open and it was dark inside. She walked towards the staircase and that’s when she heard it. 

“ _For the last fucking time! The answer is no! How many times do I have to tell you”_ Evelynn yelled angrily. Within seconds Akali was down stairs. It didn’t take long for her to find the woman. She was in the kitchen, sitting at the counter top table. She noticed the woman had changed her clothes, throwing on something more comfortable. A pair of black victoria secret shorts and a lace tank top. 

Her eyes were closed and she was pinching the bridge of her nose. Her brows were frowned and she was gritting her teeth, her fangs seemed to be growing. Her nails had extended some, and her lashers were hovering over her menacingly. 

Akali could see black smoke emitting from Evelynn’s body, she was beyond pissed. Akali swore if Eve held the phone any tighter it would crack, if it hadn’t already that is. She took cautious steps towards the woman. When Evelynn was in this state she was more likely to lash out at just about anyone. Eve didn’t seem to notice her presence, too busy talking to the person on the other line. 

The closer Akali got, the more she could decipher the other person on the phone. It was definitely a males voice. Whatever he said he managed to set Evelynn all the way off. Akali Jumped back when Evelynn suddenly brought her fist down hard on the granite countertop, completely cracking it. Her body literally took the form of a solid shadow, a pair of shadow like horns with neon pink tips protruded out of her head. 

Her eyes went from gold to a glowing menacing red. “ _I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT HE THINKS TARIC! He came unannounced and disturbed MY GIRLS! while they were out minding their fucking business! He fucking harassed them and bombarded them with some very personal questions and HAS THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO DEMAND I APOLOGIZE AFTER HE PULLED THAT?!”_ She yelled. 

Her voice sounded distorted, set between a deep growl and a yell. Akali sat motionless, she had never seen her lover this upset before. She didn’t have time to process everything, as Evelynn let out a deep menacing laugh. 

_“Well guess what? He can suck my clit from the back and the front, because it’ll be a cold day in hell before I ever apologize. He better leave my family the fuck alone because I promise you. His dick head ass will go missing like the rest of my fucking ex’s. Keep thinking Its a game and imma pull a Ahri and show you what the fuck I’m made of. Now, with that being said, I’m getting off this phone before I break it. Have a good day taric”_

Evelynn tossed the phone on the counter and sighed. Akali couldn’t tell whether she wanted to laugh or go and comfort her girlfriend. She chose the second opinion. She waited until Evelynn took a few deep breaths and reverted back to her human form. She made her presence known by clearing her throat. Piercing gold eyes snapped in her direction. Akali felt herself freeze up at the intensity of Evelynn’s glare. 

Evelynn noticed Akali’s body language and her eyes softened a bit. “Come here rouge” was all she said. Akali did what she was told, she already knew what was about to happen. She held her arms open and Evelynn all but threw herself in the girl's arms. The angle was kind of weird considering Eve was still setting down. They made it work nonetheless. Evelynn buried her face in Akali’s chest, both of her lashers wrapped her waist pulling her closer. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Akali asked, as she placed a gentle kiss upon Evelynn’s head. Evelynn sighed and the grip she had on Akali’s shirt grew tighter. 

“Stupid ass Tobias ruined Seraphnie’s and rells date. He came inside the restaurant they were in and asked them inappropriate questions. Most of them were regarding me. To make a long story short, he said something that deeply upset seraphine and It resulted in Rell punching the bastard in his face.” Evelynn said. Akali’s body stiffened and her eyes flashed an unearthly gold. She could feel her anger coil at the pit of her stomach. She had to take a deep breath and breathe. 

She couldn’t afford to lose control now. She had to comfort her lover and make sure their girls were alright. Evelynn could feel Akali’s anger, she applauded the girl for trying to keep her anger in check. She needed calm Akali right now, more than anything. 

“Are Sera and Rell ok? Where are they now?” 

“The girls are fine. They’re with Kai’sa and Ahri, they should be here in a few hours.” 

Akali felt better knowing that the girls were safe. She could tell there was something else bothering Eve though. She gently ran her fingers through Evelynn’s hair, marveling at how the woman instantly melted in her touch. She swore she could hear what sounded like purring. She found it to be absolutely adorable, she wouldn’t admit that out loud though. 

“What else happened, I know there’s more to it” Akali said. Evelynn let out a tired sigh and gave her response. 

“When I found out what happened, I lost it. I may have called Tobias and said some very non kid friendly things. I may have threatened him the whole time as well. In turn, he bitched to taric who ended up calling me. He asked if I could possibly apologize and I told him no. You already know the rest” she says. Akali wanted to call their manager and ask why the fuck would he want Evelynn to apologize to that dick head. 

She really couldn’t fathom why Tobias kept bothering them. He was clearly obsessed with Evelynn, but she wanted nothing to do with the man. He couldn’t seem to get that through his thick skull of his. He couldn’t accept the fact that Eve had moved on and that she found the love of her life. She wanted to punch the guy's lights out and teach him a lesson or two. It was bad enough he was practically stalking Evelynn, now he was bothering the girls, unacceptable. 

That was one thing she and Akali took very seriously. No one messes with their family, and gets away with it. 

“This is all my fault, I feel like the things I’ve done in the past are finally catching up to me. I don’t care if talk shit shit about me, but when they start bothering my you guys i…” Akali could hear Evelynn’s voice start to crack. She gently placed her hands on either side of Eve’s face. She made the woman look at her and the sight before her made her heart tighten in her chest. Evelynn’s eyes were watering. She was stubbornly trying to look away from Akali. She didn’t want her lover to see her like this. 

Akali would have none of that. She held Evelynn’s chin and spoke. “Eve, look at me” she said, and Eve couldn’t resist the soft tone. When their eyes locked Evelynn felt her heart skip a beat. There was so much love and adoration in Akali’s eyes.

“Baby, none of this is your fault. The girls will definitely agree with me on this one. You can’t go blaming yourself because tobias decided he wanted to be a dick. Besides, he got exactly what he deserved so I don’t wanna hear you blaming yourself again. It doesn’t matter what people say. The girls still love you, I love you, and that’s all that matters.” She said. 

“Gods how did I get so lucky?” Eve asked. Akali smiled and brushed away the tears that started to trickle down her cheeks. 

“I often ask myself the same question,” Akali said. Without another word she brought Evelynn’s face closer and gently pressed her lips against hers in a tender kiss. Evelynn practically melted on the spot. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around her neck, tilting her hide to the side, so Akali could have more access. Hey eyes fluttering shut as she found herself getting lost in the moment. Akali subconsciously let her slide down Evelynn’s neck, her fingers gently curling around the sides of her throat. 

She applied a bit of pressure and the reaction she got was a sight to see. Evelynn broke away and moaned deeply, her eyes were half lidded, and her pupils were blown. She was panting and there was a pink hue on her cheeks. 

“ _You are so fucking beautiful~”_ Akali whispered. Her eyes flashed gold again and Evelynn felt a shiver run through her body. Evelynn’s phone suddenly rang and they ignored it. Akali was about to go in for another kiss but the phone rang again and Evelynn sighed completely agitated. She gripped her phone and answered it without looking at the caller I.d.

“Someone better be dying!” She said. There was a familiar chuckle on the other line. One that Akali knew all too well. 

“ _Well in that case, I guess it’s perfect timing that I called, right Eve?”_

Evelynn’s whole demeanor changed once she realized she was on the phone with Rell. “Forgive me darling, I thought you were someone else. Is everything ok? Do you guys need anything?” She asked. It always fascinated Akali how Evelynn could be so scary and menacing, yet she could be so caring and attentive at the same time. She couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on her face. 

“ _Everything’s fine, I promise. Seraphine is resting next to me and Kai’sa and ahri are in the room next to us. I got scolded like hell because my knuckles are a bit swollen after punching that guy’s lights out.”_ She said. Akali could see the guilt bloom across Evelynn’s face. Before she could say anything however, Rell beat her to it. 

“ _I can already feel you blaming yourself through the phone. Stop, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known that he was going to show up, stop blaming yourself for things that can’t be controlled. Ok love?”_ Rell said. 

“Thank you! I couldn't have said it better!” Akali yelled. Rell laughed, while Evelynn huffed and playfully swatted at Akali’s stomach. “Anytime, Broski!” Rell yelled back. 

“Unacceptable, nobody gave you two the right to gang up on me like that” Eve said. Akali laughed and placed a kiss on the siren's cheek. 

“Sorry babe, you know we’re right though” Akali said. Eve rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair. 

“Whatever, anyways, when are you four getting home?” She asked. There was a brief pause and the sound of something shuffling could be heard. There were hushed whispers, Eve and Kali looked at each other with amused expressions as they heard what sounded like kissing. Their suspicions were confirmed when they heard rell hastily speak. 

“ _B-babe wait!, i-I’m...mmfp!”_

“ _Mmm, you like that my little cinnamon apple? Aww look how red your face is getting, so adorable!”_

Both Evelynn and Akali looked At each other. They were trying so hard to conceal their laughter. They suddenly heard a loud sucking noise and a sharp moan. Akali couldn’t stop herself. 

“Ah yes, thank you for joining us on National pornigraphic. Today we’ll be talking about the mating ritual. Where the smaller of the two partners completely dominates the longer one” Akali’ said. Evelynn fucking lost it. In result that caused Akali to laugh and now they were both laughing hysterically. Had it not not been for Evelynn’s lashers holding on to her waist, Akali would have fallen. 

Once the laughter finally died down, Rell spoke. 

“ _Ha ha, very funny.”_ She said, sounding very unamused. 

“ _Baby, don’t get upset at them. You didn’t even tell me they were on the phone”_

_“I was trying to Sera, but you started attacking my neck. I couldn’t focus.”_

_“I couldn’t help myself, you look good in that shirt.”_

“My, it seems like seraphine woke up and chose horny” Akali said, budding into the conversation. “ _Akali shut up, cause you wake up like that everyday. We can’t even have a decent morning because your face is buried between Evelynn’s legs and we both know she can’t keep quiet to save her life”_ Seraphine rebuttals. Akali’s jaw drops and Evelynn smirks. Rell could be heard cackling on the other line. 

“It’s not my fault that Akali is _very_ gifted with her tongue, starlight” Eve said, throwing a wink in the rouge's direction. A pink hue formed on Akali’s cheeks and she covers her face with her hands. “Eveee! Stop!” Akali whined. Evelynn only giggled in response. 

“ _TMI Eve, Anyways, to answer your earlier question. That’s actually why I called you. We won’t be home until later on today, possibly tomorrow. Kai’sa accidentally triggered Ahri’s heat”_ Rell said. That made both Eve and Akali perk up with worry. “Do you guys need us to come get you?” Eve asked. 

“ _No, it’s ok Eve. Me and seraphine will be alright. Plus I encased us in metal fortress just in case. bokkie will call if we need help besides, you two deserve the house to yourselves. That way, Evelynn can be as loud as she wants”_ Rell said. Akali could practically see the shit eating grin on rells face. 

“Listen here, cinnamon apple...” Akali started, but seraphine cut her off. 

“ _Only I get to call her that. Anyways_ , _we gotta go_. _We_ _love you both and we’ll see you when we get home. Until then have fun and enjoy yourselves. Tell bao that I love him and that mommy will be home soon. Bye!”_ And with that, the line went dead. The room was silent as Evelynn and Akali looked at each other in disbelief. Akali just shook her head and chuckled, while Evelynn just sighed. 

“Children theses days” 

“They’re not that much younger then us Eve”

“Yet, they still act like teenagers” 

Akali chuckled at her girlfriend. Evelynn sighed for the tenth time today. Akali could tell she was exhausted. An idea suddenly struck her and she smiled brightly. “Hey Eve, why don’t I make us some chocolate covered strawberries and we can watch one of your favorite movies.” She said. Evelynn perked up and a small smile graced her lips. “I would love to rouge, could we watch it down here? I actually don’t feel like going back upstairs” she said. 

Akali nodded and thought nothing of it. “Of course babe, you go and pick a movie. Get comfy, I’ll be in there in a minute.” Akali said. Evelynn nodded, she reluctantly unraveled her lashers from around Akali’s waist. Akali suddenly grasped one of them and gently placed a kiss on one of them. A soft moan of surprise escaped Evelynn’s lips. She cast a playful glare at Akali, who simply shrugged and let go of Eve’s lasher. 

Eve playful swatted her with her lasher before she retracted it. Akali giggled and her way to the fridge. She was gonna make the best chocolate covered Strawberries ever. 

* * *

Akali and Evelynn sat cuddled on the large soft in front of a big flat screen tv. Evelynn was resting her head on Akali’s thigh, while Akali gently massaged Evelynn's scalp. They were watching Imagine me & you. They were enjoying Akali’s chocolate strawberries, she even made the chocolate sauce. She knew it was Evelynn’s favorite. She knew Eve had a rough day, so she wanted to treat her lover to something special. 

There was a big warm blanket draped over them. Akali’s legs were propped up on the ottoman, while the bowl of strawberries and chocolate sauce sat on her lap. She was paying attention to the movie when felt a hand on her thigh. She thought nothing of it, simply thinking Evelynn was just shifting around to get more comfortable. Her attention went back to the movie. Up until she felt Evelynn’s hand move again, this time closer to her crotch area. 

“ _Oh?”_

So that’s what she was trying to do. Akali most certainly wouldn’t stop her. She continued to pretend like nothing was amiss. She glanced down at Eve and noticed that she still had her eyes on the tv screen. She did notice the small smirk on her girlfriend’s lips. She decided to let her girlfriend have her fun. She could feel Eve gently press against her bulge. She had to bite back a moan as Evelynn gently squeezed her hardening shaft. 

She still played it cool and kept her eyes on the tv screen. She would not give Eve the satisfaction of knowing she was enjoying this. Said woman continued her advances without a single care in the world. She began to slowly rub the throbbing member, enjoying the way it twitched under her touch. She knew Akali was trying to pretend that everything was ok. The slight elevation in her breathing gave her away.

Evelynn found it adorable that her little rouge was trying to keep her cool. Too bad all of that was about to change. Akali gasped loudly and nearly choked on the strawberry she was eating when she felt Evelynn’s hand at the waistband of her shorts. Akali sent a glare in Evelynn’s way and the woman just smiled innocently. 

“Are you ok, darling?” Eve asked innocently. Akali went to go speak but a loud moan came out instead. Evelynn had managed to slip her hand into Akali’s shorts. She held the throbbing member in her hand and gently started to stroke it. 

“ _F-fuck! Eve”_ Akali moaned. It was absolute music to her ears. 

“ _Yes darling, what’s wrong?~”_ she practically purred. She couldn’t stop the pride that swelled in her chest as Akali threw her head back and cried. Only she could bring Akali this kind of pleasure. It excited her to no end. She could feel the pre-cum leaking out of the tip. She suddenly took her hand away, much to her lover’s dismay. 

She was about to protest when Eve placed a single finger on her lips. She watched as the woman licked the pre-cum off her hand. Akali was mesmerized by the sight. Evelynn’s tongue slowly cleaned off each digit. When she was done, she gave Akali a wink and fanged smile. 

“ _Mmm~ you taste delicious as always darling. There’s something I want to try? Care to let me Indulge in one of my fantasies, love?”_ Akali simply nodded. She was always down to try something new with Eve. Evelynn smiled and eagerly removed the strawberries from Akali’s lap, she noticed how Evelynn kept the chocolate dip. She removed the blanket, as well as Akali's shorts. She bit her lip as her member sprung free from its confinements. 

Evelynn’s eyes seemed to glow as a hungry expression flashed across her face. She grasped the chocolate dip and smirked at Akali. It suddenly clicked in her mind what Eve wanted to do. Her heart started to pound in her chest and her arousal spiked. She could feel the beast within her try to claw free but she fought it down. She wanted to enjoy this moment. She simply smirked and that was all the confirmation Evelynn needed. 

She proceeded to pour some of the chocolate Akali’s hard member. She squirmed a bit, as the cool liquid slowly dripped down her length. Once Evelynn was satisfied, she sat the chocolate dip to the side. She grabbed Akali’s shaft and gave it a few experimental licks. The chocolate mixed with Akali’s pre-cum made a sweet and slightly salty taste. She loved it. Without warning she took the tip In her mouth. 

She sucked and swirled her tongue skillfully. Akali was trying so hard to cry out. She was roughly biting her knuckle. Eve was having none of that. One of her lashers wrapped itself around Akali’s wrist and pulled it from her mouth. She pulled away from Akali with an audible _pop._ She glared at Akali and the poor girl looked like she was at her wits end. She was panting and desperate. 

“Stop trying to hide your moans Akali. I want to hear you.” She said. 

“Ok Eve, just please! Don’t stop again” Akali begged. Evelynn only smiled. “Good girl” was all she said. In one smooth motion, she took half of Akali’s shaft in her mouth. 

“Shit baby!” Akali’s moaned as she tightly gripped Evelynn’s hair. That only encouraged her more. She took more of Akali in mouth until her lips touched the bass of her cock. Akali was in heaven. She watched as her beautiful girlfriend’s head bobbed up and down with Ernest. Her hips started bucking and she was trying so hard to control herself. She made eye contact with Eve and saw so much want and love. It nearly sent her over the edge. 

She held back though, she wanted Evelynn to feel pleasure as well. She wanted to make Eve feel what she was feeling and she knew just the thing. She kept eye contact as she slid her hand down her back. She reached her destination and bit her lip. She gave Evelynn’s ass a firm squeeze and the woman let out a deep moan. The vibrations nearly sent her but she held on, she was determined. She gave the woman’s ass a firm slap and Evelynn moaned and started sucking harder. 

Akali felt her toes curl as pleasure blossomed at the pit of her stomach. She was so fucking close. She slipped her hand into Evelynn’s shorts and slipped her hand through the wet folds. She wasted no time as she easily found Evelynn clit. She showed no mercy as she rubbed at the little bundle of nerves.

“Damn Eve, you’re so fucking wet for me baby girl. You're doing such a good job taking me deep in your throat.” Akali cooed. She knew dirty talk and praise was Evelynn’s weakness. It was effectively working, Eve’s legs started to tremble and she was starting to lose focus. Akali had her right where she wanted her. She slipped two fingers deep inside Evelynn’s soaking cunt. This time Evelynn couldn’t ignore it. She broke away and cried out in ecstasy. 

“ _Fuck kail! Baby please don’t stop”_

Her eyes rolled back Akali plunged her fingers deeper. Akali roughly grabbed the back of her neck and forced her to look at her. Evelynn shivered at how wild Akali’s eyes were. They were no longer azure blue. They were a simmering gold. A sign that Akali was losing herself. 

“ _Did I tell you to stop, siren?”_ Her voice was dangerous and cold. Evelynn shook her head and Akali growled. “ _“then get back to it”_ she said. Evelynn didn’t have to be told twice. It didn’t take the two much longer to reach their release. Akali’s came with a silent scream, the edges of her vision went white. Thick rope after thick rope sprayed in Evelynn’s throat. She swallowed every last drop. Her entire body tensed up as her juices sprouted out on Akali’s hand. 

She cleaned Akali and looked her lover in the eye. Gold met gold. Before she could say anything, Akali pulled her up for a slow deep kiss. She moaned when tasted herself, as well as the chocolate. When she broke away she took her fingers out of Eve and made her clean then. They were definitely far from done. 

* * *

Evelynn was panting heavily, she laying on her back, with her hands locked in Akali’s hair. Clothes had been torn off and discarded somewhere. Her lover was greedily eating her out, making sure she got deep in the crevices. Her tongue had grown longer because she was halfway in her oni form. There were still remnants of chocolate on Evelynn’s nipples and her stomach. Akali’s would worry about that later. She stuck her tongue deep inside the succubus, loving the chocolate taste mixed with Evelynn’s arousal. She hit a particular spot that made Eve’s hips buck.

“Fuck rouge, right there, right there!” She yelled. 

She felt Evelynn’s walls clench around her tongue. Eve came hard, Akali didn’t even flinch when a little sprout hit her in the face. She felt pride at knowing she could make Evelynn do that. She slowly pulled her tongue and licked lips. Evelynn was covering her face with her arm. She was taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She looked absolutely fucked out. 

After a few minutes she caught her breath and looked at the love of her life. 

“Akali?” 

“Yes baby?” 

“I need you inside me, like right now” Evelynn said. Akali did not have to be told twice. She crawled up and positioned herself at Evelynn’s entrance. She rubbed her shaft against Evelynn’s wet folds coating herself in Eve’s wetness. The siren moaned when she felt Akali’s tip brush against her clit. 

“God, your such a tease kail” 

“Says the woman that has been teasing me all day” Akali said. She entered Evelynn and they both moan in utter delight. Akali didn’t move for a second, letting Eve adjust to her size. When Eve gave her the ok to move she started with a slow thrust. They quickly sustained a slow pace before it gradually picked up speed. Lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the air. The sofa underneath them creaked as Akali began to plow into Eve. 

Evelynn tightly wrapped her legs around Akali’s waist. She started to dig her nails in the girls back. 

“ _Fuckkk, you're so fucking big rouge. Harder please”_ Evelynn begged. Who was Akali to resist such a request. She wrapped her hand around Evelynn’s throat and proceeded to deliver a series of slow hard thrust. The whole time she Maintained eye contact with Eve. She was so in love it hurt. 

“ _God, why are you so fucking beautiful. Only you can make me feel this way. Fuck I love the way your walls clench against me. Your my queen Eve, please let me worship you for the rest of my life”_ Akali suddenly said. Evelynn’s eyes widened at the sudden words. She was so overwhelmed by what Akali said that she wasn’t prepared for that powerful orgasm that quickly tore through her body. She convulsed and twitched. Akali slowly fucked her through her orgasm. 

Akali wasn’t done though, without warning she flipped Evelynn over. The woman suddenly found herself face down in a pillow, while her ass was in the air. Evelynn tried to warn Akali to wait but it was too late. Akali plunged herself deep inside Evelynn’s cunt. Eve cried out and her lashers tightly wrapped around both of Akali’s arms, big mistake. Akali delivered a sharp smack to Eve’s backside. Evelynn was seeing fucking stars. 

She doesn’t know what came over Akali but she fucking loved it. Akali suddenly leaned forward, her nipples pressed against Evelynn’s back as whispered in Evelynn’s ear. 

“ _Who do you belong to, my queen?”_

_“Y-you Akali i-I fuck! I belong to you!”_

_“And Who does this wet fucking pussy belong to?”_

_“You! My pussy belongs to you and only you”_ Evelynn screamed. Akali was pleased, she loved hearing Eve beg and moan like that. Eve was a sobbing mess. She felt herself growing close. Evelynn’s warm walls clenched onto her for dear life. She can tell her lover was getting closer as well. She decided she would go out with a bang. Her teeth grew sharp but not to the point where they were tusk. She moved Evelynn’s hair to the side. 

Eve didn’t even have time to question what was going on. With one more powerful thrust, Akali Simultaneously bite down Evelynn’s while tugging at the lasers. The intense pain mixed with the intense pleasure made her scream so loud she cracked a few windows. They both came hard. Akali came deep inside Evelynn; she wasn’t surprised when she felt Evelynn’s juices gush out. That’s what she intended to happen. 

Akali slowly pulled out and watched her seed leak out of Evelynn and onto the sofa. They were definitely going to have to clean up before the others got home. Eve suddenly collapsed and Akali went right with her. She made sure to maneuver her body so she wouldn’t fall on Eve. Her lashers weakly unraveled themselves from her arms, she watched as they wrapped themselves around her waist bringing her closer. 

Akali couldn’t help but giggle, even in a semi conscious state she was clingy. They both laid there in silence, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes Evelynn broke the silence. 

“Kail?” She weekly said, she slightly turned her head and popped one eye open. Gold met tired azure ones, it seemed Akali went back to normal. 

“Yes eve?” 

“I love you” 

A bright smile formed across her face and her heart warmed.

“I love you to Eve” 

The two snuggled up together and Akali threw the blanket over them. Neither one noticed bao casually eating the strawberries nor did they notice Netflix asking if they were still watching. They would deal with everything in the morning. 

  
  



End file.
